Spinal kyphoplasty procedures are known. These procedures stabilize or reverse painful vertebral compression fractures in lumbar or thoracic regions of the vertebral column. Other treatments are known but are more focused on the alleviation of symptoms with analgesic medication and spinal support. Kyphoplasty is a surgical procedure intended for patients whose condition is refractory to medical therapy and in whom there is continued vertebral collapse. Kyphoplasty procedures are considered a relatively low risk compared to other surgical procedures. Typically, bone access tools are used to create/drill a channel to a fracture in the vertebral column. Then, one or a pair of inflatable bone tamps are inserted through a straight cannula into an appropriate site or sites under fluoroscopic guidance to position the bone tamp or tamps at a proper location before being inflated with a liquid contrast medium via an inflation device. The inflation may relieve pressure caused by vertebral collapse or fracture. The bone tamp is deflated and carefully withdrawn from the channel while keeping the vertebral collapse or fracture from recollapsing or returning to its prior position. Then, the cavity created by the bone tamp is filled by a bone cement delivered by cement delivery tooling, again, under fluoroscopic observation. This often requires trial and error with the fluoroscope being brought in and removed repeatedly, interrupting and delaying the procedure. Once positioned and injected into the cavity, the bone cement hardens, stabilizing and reinforcing the vertebral body structure.